chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenji Petrelli
Kenji Ryoma Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the third son and fifth child of Sachie and Aaron Petrelli. He will have the abilities of Disaster Creation, Advanced Lie Detection, Sand Mimicry and Plastic Manipulation. Appearance Kenji will have thick dark hair and medium brown eyes. He will have deeply tanned skin caused by many hours out in the sun. As a child, his hair will be rather long and will often fall into his face, but when he is older he will cut it short and will sometimes have it spiked. He will be 5'11 in height. Abilities Kenji's first ability will be Disaster Creation. This ability can be used to mimic the effect of any natural disaster. It can create floods, freak storms, wildfires, famines, landslides, earthquakes and even volcanic eruptions. The strength of the disaster can be chosen when the ability is activated, but once created the disaster cannot be manipulated. The ability cannot stop a disaster. However, the ones it creates will always cease naturally in time. His second ability will be Advanced Lie Detection. Kenji will always be able to tell if a person is lying. It will not matter if the words are spoken, written, typed or communicated using sign language or even a code. If he can understand them, he will detect the lie. He will perceive it as severe sensory distortion. Because of this, he will dislike the ability and will hate it whenever people try to deceive him. The ability will also prevent him from speaking or writing lies himself. His mouth and hands will be unable to move until he persuades himself to be truthful or silent. His third ability will be Sand Mimicry. Kenji will be capable of transforming himself into sand. His body will normally retain its structural shape and will be able to move around, but he will also be able to collapse to the ground or be flown around in the air in the form of sand. The ability will protect him from harm, as he will never be damaged in sand form. He will only be able to use the ability on himself. His fourth and final ability will be Plastic Manipulation. This ability will enable Kenji to manipulate plastic in many ways. He could move plastic telekinetically and also create plastic objects out of nothing. He could also alter the state of plastic, for example causing it to melt or altering its shape and form. His ability could be used to change the properties of plastic and change one form of plastic into another. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sachie Petrelli *Father - Aaron Petrelli *Brothers - Connor and Aoki Petrelli *Sisters - Kaede, Naomi and Carrissa Petrelli History & Future Etymology Kenji is a Japanese name which means "twice as wise". It can also mean "modest hopes" or "wise hopes". His middle name, Ryoma, is Japanese meaning "dragon and horse". It is therefore similar to his cousin Kosei's middle name. His surname is derived from a Greek word which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters